Confessions of the Creator/Dreams of a Flying Castle
Dreams of a Flying Castle is an optional five-floor Gateway found in the Confessions of the Creator Scenario in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It is one of the four multi-floor gateways available on the northern continent and located at the Mirage Sandsea. Clearing this gateway once awards the player with the accomplishment "Lufenian Chime". Like the moogle's dialogue suggests the gateway is filled with ancient Lufenian technology, including 10 pieces of Lufenian equipment in the red chests on the bottom floors, four "Tome" accessories (Tome of Men, Tome of Silence, Tome of the Orator and Tome of Adventure) that are needed to trade for rare accessories, and a piece of the Imp's Blessing equipment. The items are guarded by high level enemies and many Mirror Pieces. Floors Floor 1 *KP Chance: Win within 30 seconds *Bonus Line: Lv. 100 *Rules: Enabled *Skills: Enabled Use a Multichain at E4 to chain all chainable enemies at once. | Attack = | Defense = | Luck = 49 | Brave = | Weapon = | Hand = | Head = | Armor = | Accessories = Arcane Resin, Pearl Necklace, Dragonfly Orb, Attractorb, Break x6 | Summon = Zalera, The Death Seraph | Brave Attacks = Lunge, Circle of Judgement, Sentence (midair), Enrage, Relentless Lunge, Aero (ground), Rupture, Dual Rend, Vortex of Judgement | HP Attacks = EX Charge (ground), EX Charge (midair), Innocence (ground), Execution, Innocence (midair), Hatred | Assist = None | Other Info = }} | Attack = | Defense = | Luck = 50 | Brave = | Weapon = | Hand = Thief Gloves | Head = Tiger Mask | Armor = | Accessories = Hyper Ring, No BRV Damage, HP = 100% | Summon = Hecatoncheir, | Brave Attacks = Combo-Combo, Shoulder Tackle-One Inch Punch, Backhand Blow-One Inch Punch, Holy | HP Attacks = Asuran Fists, Auroral Uppercut | Assist = None | Other Info = }} | Luck = 60 | Brave = | Weapon = None | Hand = Cracked Shield | Head = | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = The Rotten, Hyper Ring, Muscle Belt, Near Opponent x5, Arcane Resin | Summon = Bahamut | Brave Attacks = Fusillade, Beat Fang | HP Attacks = Blasting Zone | Assist = None | Other Info = }} | Luck = 60 | Brave = | Weapon = Holy Rod | Hand = Protective Armlet | Head = | Armor = Maximillian | Accessories = Hero's Seal, First to Victory, Blue Gem, Blue Drop x3, Red Gem, Green Gem, White Gem, Orange Gem | Summon = Bahamut | Brave Attacks = Upper Blues, Fusillade, Beat Fang, Mystic Flurry | HP Attacks = Aerial Circle, Rough Divine (midair) | Assist = None | Other Info = }} Floor 2 Use a Cross Chain at C3 to chain all chainable enemies at once. The player will have to defeat the Phantasmal Harlequin first to clear the tile, either fighting it on the Physical Damage 0 emblem, or fighting their Assist and then the Mirror Piece to engage it from above. Floor 3 Use a Multichain at E3 to chain both Battle Pieces with the Magic Critical Rate Up emblem, or a Straight Chain at D3 to chain them without the emblem. Floor 4 Step on B4 for the chests to appear. C2, E2 and F3 are Strange Battle Pieces and easier to beat. | Weapon = None | Hand = Cracked Shield | Head = | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = The Rotten, Soul of the Sovereign | Summon = Cactuar | Brave Attacks = | HP Attacks = Spirit Magic: Fire, Spirit Magic: Earth, Spirit Magic: Thunder, Spirit Magic: Air, Spirit Magic: Ice, Spirit Magic: Water | Assist = None | Other Info = Drops a random piece of Lufenian equipment }} Floor 5 A3 and F4 are Ultimate Battle Pieces, the rest are Strange Battle Pieces. Category:Storylines in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy